path of light
by master xahanort's avenger
Summary: in a world were evrything is the same and nothing is diffrent there exists a boy that may hold the universuse only hope for survivel, as slowly the keybladers of old fall... read & reveiw pleas... and ignore spelling for summary.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Astres 

The sun rose into the sky, its light washing away all darkness that had once bin night. The once bright stars retreated and the moon fled (abandoning the sky).

Slowly the suns light crept onto the ground, creeping over a small town, it slunk on still, past an untold number of identical, two floored houses. It wound its way through dirt streets between houses and, rushed towards a white, double floored house. It flew into a small opened window and rushed across a small room, spreading onto a small bed.

A large mass squirmed under the covers, then suddenly a head popped out from under the sheets; a young 15-year-old boy pressed his eyelids closed tightly. His blonde hair was spiked up messily. Yawning he opened his eyes, there baby-blue irises caught the sunlight perfectly, so that they sparkled brilliantly.

Grumbling the boy threw aside his sheets and stood out of his bed, he was clothed but only in green boxer shorts.

" Blake!" a soft female voice called from outside the boy's bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

The boy blinked sleepily still in a daze. He stared at his door still registering the girl's question.

"Yes…" he mumbled groggily.

Blake stretched widely as his door's knob turned and then, opened. A young girl walked into the room, she was 14 or possibly 13, and by her appearance this was the correct age. The girl wore a silk, pink nightgown that was so thin that the buds of her nipples were visible through the fabric. Her hair was pale white, but died a soft pink along it's edges. She stared into Blake's eyes with her white ones.

"Good morning Emily." Blake muttered, stepping forward to hug the girl gently. She nuzzled her head into is shoulder, then pressed her pale lips onto his neck.

"Did you miss me last night?"

Blake gently cupped Emily's face in his hands and lifted it to his, pressing there lips together harder than the first time.

"Of course." The boy said with a small smile. "You know I can't sleep well without my albino next to me."

Emily pulled away from him suddenly. Her white eyes were glazed with tears.

Blake's smile faded as he took the girl back into his arms. He kissed her brow lovingly, "I'm sorry Em. I know you don't like being called that." He pressed his lips once more to hers, slowly he moved his hands down to her hips, gently he led her through his room, to lay her upon his bed.

Her nightgown rode up to her thigh, under witch she was naked, Blake took advantage of this by sliding his hand between her legs, cupping her woman hood gently. The girl arched her self into Blake's hand, deepening there kiss lustfully. Hungry for more, the boy tore Emily's gown off, baring her soft, pink nippled breasts, to his greedy hands. That was one of the things Blake loved most about Emily, her whole body was pale, except for her silky nipples.

"Blake…" Emily whispered, "Will you always be with me?"

Blake froze his mouth hovering over one of the girl's nipples. He gazed into her pale eyes, she asked this question every time they made love, Blake smiled softer than an angel as he told his lover what he did every time she asked this question.

It's never easy and you

Never know, what leaves

You crying, there ain't no

Way that I can hold it down,

Falling to pieces, forever

In doubt, but it's all right,

I'll tell you again,

How ill still be here when the

Heartache ends.

A young man sat silently in a soft tall backed chair, his spiky brown hair prickled with impatience. He sat in the middle of a small, circular white room, his eyes closed blissfully. A small door fixed to the wall before him was the only exit, and only entrance into the room. Slowly the boy opened his eyes, his brown irises glowing in the pale light that radiated from the very walls of the room.

The boy stood up slothfully, he wore black jeans and, a blue jacket with two yellow straps crossing over his black shirt covered chest. He reached out his hand to grab the door knob but jumped back as the door swung open, a tall young woman entered the room, her golden blonde hair flying behind her back, the crystal-blue irises of her eyes flared with rage.

"Seth!" she growled, curling her hand into fists, she wore a blue mini-skirt and a white spaghetti strap. Normally she was quite beautiful, but at the moment the boy named Seth found her anything but such.

"Kerra," Seth stuttered as he fell back into his chair.

"I don't want to hear it!" the girl barked, "Get outside, now!"

Seth sighed and stood again, cautiously he pushed past Kerra, he stood in the middle of a grassy field, behind him was a large bolder the size of a small house, a black hole was cut into it's side, from this unmerged Kerra, the hole disappeared in her wake.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Kerra demanded, her hands arms crossed tightly over her chest. "You know that the room of sleep is completely off limits! No exceptions!"

Seth sighed again tilting his head back, letting the pale light of the moon wash over him.

"I know…" he muttered.

"Then why? Why do you come here?"

"Because when I sleep there I can see…"

Kerra smiled acwordly, "You can see just fine normally." She pointed out.

"I can see other worlds… places I wish I could go…"

Kerra's expression softened, she reached out her hand tentively, resting it on Seth's shoulder.

"Kerra…" Seth said in little more than a whisper. "I think I hate Astres…"

Kerra shuffled closer to the boy, moving her hand down from his shoulder to embrace him gently.

"It can't all be bad…" she mumbled, her head resting against his back. The boy was silent; Kerra closed her eyes calmly, listening as Seth's heart beat slowly.

"Is it alright if I stay with you tonight?" Kerra asked quietly.

"Yeah, as long as my mom doesn't catch us going up to my room."

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Seth smiled softly, "More than you will ever know…"


	2. shadows

Shadows

Blake slid his eyes open, greeted by the darkness of his room and the sweet scent of Emily's hair. He loved her, maybe more than he ever dare tell her. She wore her nightgown again, and was curled into a ball on her side, her mouth pressing against Blake's chest.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered into the back of the girl's head. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you…"

Blake's words became slurred with exertion and slowly he closed his eyes, drifting away from the realm of the awake.

Blake's eyes opened again, after what seemed like only a moment.

"What the hell!" he gasped, falling back onto his now black pants covered behind, but what he landed on was not the floor of his room; it was sand. He sat, entranced by the ocean that stretched before him, the clear water reflecting the light of the moon into his eyes.

Still dazed the boy stood turning to find a small town, unlike astres the houses were not identical and boring. They were instead each different from their neighbor. A slim dirt road cut through the town, Blake it in a trance, but there was something wrong with the town, it was eerily silent, the salty smell of the ocean only adding to the air of mystique.

"What is this place?" Blake wondered aloud to himself, the road he followed continued on, he wondered if it would ever end, then he came to another beach on the opposite side of the island, but off in the distance was second smaller island.

He squinted, there were people over there, three, at least it looked that way. They all had there heads tilted back towards the sky, Blake followed there gaze, he looked upon a small star, it looked normal at first, then without warning, it flashed brighter than the sun and faded, leaving no evidence that it had ever existed.

"What was that?" he wondered, the boy stared at the blank space where the star had once bin. Then something else caught his eye. A dark speck had appeared in the sky and it seemed to be growing larger.

Blake's eyes bulged in surprise, as the speck became a dark ball falling towards him, swiftly; he jumped aside as the ball crashed into the beach, spraying Blake with a rainstorm of sand.

Shakily Blake got to his feet the joints in his knees feeling tense with fear. From the impact point of the dark mass there bellowed a mixture of smoke and dust cast up from the heavily hit earth. Blake stared into this mix, knowing that hidden in its depths was surely some form of crater.

LSHH… LSHH…LSHH…

A dark siluite came into view; the shadow it cast greater than that witch already surrounded it. With it came a soft yellow glow that neared with every second.

LSHH…LSHH…LSHH…LSHH…LSHH…

The steps became louder, faster, more ominous. Casting a dark shadow over all hope, it seemed to Blake that the light around him was growing dimmer with each step that this strange shadow took.

"Who's there?" he demanded hesitantly through tense lips. The once soft yellow glow had begun to intensify and with the utmost secrecy took shape. It formed to yellow orbs, which hovered before what was shaped like a head. What was this fowl creature, Blake was not left to wonder for very long as the smoke cleared. It was only about the third of Blake's size, with a slightly humanoid appearance. Its whole body was a warped black, and every one of its limbs was thrice as small as they would have bin if the thing were human. On the ends of its small proportioned arms and legs were not feet or hands, but claws. Resting atop it neck as a beach ball head, with a set of long black horns growing from its crown. The monster eyed Blake with small yellow eyes silently, was it sizing him up? Or thinking of how delicious he would taste in the pit of its small, bare, hairless stomach. Blake returned its gaze, fixated by it strangeness. Its face was smooth, no nose or mouth, just those evil, tainted eyes. Suddenly the middle of it face tour in two, two sets of dark teeth formed along the opposite edges that had just separated then met again, forming a new mouth. This newly formed body part was just as frightening as the creature had no doubt meant it to be.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you…"

Blake jumped slightly as a smooth, drawling voice broke the silence of the night. The voice had beckoned from behind him. While Blake did not want to turn his back on the creature before him, he also did not want to leave his back exposed and unguarded. Slowly he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder, keeping the creature just in the view of his left eyes corner.

What Blake saw was a slight shock. Behind him stood a tall man though he looked rather aged with a pointed chin, from the tip of witch grew a white goatee. His oily head was bald and the golden irises of his eyes expressed no emotion. The man was dressed in an open, hoodless cloak. The sleeves and shoulders of witch were black, as was the back though Blake not looking directly at the man did not see this. The rest of the cloak was white. Under the open cloak the man wore white button up shirt that was buttoned in a way that the man's chest was exposed but his abdomen was not. The shirt descended down past the man's waist, raping around his black pants covered thighs. The bottoms of his pants legs vanished into black boots, the tops of witch stopped just bellow his knees. The man's hands were folded behind his back in a nonchalant manner as he stared at Blake with his golden eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, fear audible in his voice. A smile crept across the questioned man's face, though it was smile filled with more malice than all the depths of hell. Black could sense the evil intent in the man's golden eyes. So strong was his blood lust that it chilled the very marrow in Blake's bones. Chilled the very essence that, that marrow was formed of.

"You know my name child," the old mans voice sent a chill through the air as he spoke, "soon the answer will come to you, but until then…" with a purposely slow motion the man brought his right hand from behind his back, holding out palm up before himself. A dim light formed over his white-gloved hand. At first there were many small speck, each resembling a firefly, hovering were they pleased, then they began to join with one another, until they were all one. A single orb hovering over the man's palm. "Here." The man said softly as the small tennis ball sized orb floated away from his hand, making its way determinedly over towards Blake, who stood ten yards away. Wile the boy was transfixed by what he saw he kept the shadow creature in his line of sight. He noticed that, while it was slight, fear had begun to show in the monsters eyes as the orb came closer. It was now only five yards away from its target. Who held out his right hand, ready to take it in his grasp. Blake felt a deep warmth flow from the orb to his open palm, though it was still a ways away from him. As the light grew closer the shadow that watched grew slightly edgy. It twitched and stepped back.

The orb now hovered inches away from Blake's hand, the boy no longer looked upon the beast at his back, his gaze was now fully fixed on the light that touched, finally, to his palm. It felt strange; it was like a warm water balloon that could not break. As Blake looked at the orb though it began to change. The warm squishy feel it had once had vanished. It felt solid as the light formed a short hilt, from witch sprouted two wings. The wings met at the top of the hilt and formed a cercal around it, meeting again at its bottom. From the top point of were the wings met a third, much larger wing grew. It curved slightly and ended at a sharp point; from the inner side of witch another wing grew, though this would be the final one. It was the smallest and most normal looking one.

The light around the newly formed object began to fade and Blake could now make out the details of the weapon. The hilt he held was a dark midnight black; the two wings that formed a cercal around it were opposites of each other. One (the one on the right) was a feathery white angel wing, it counter part was a dark, leathery demon wing. The blade that putrueded from the wing guarded hilt was also that of a demon. Though it had red lines running along its lengths, which mimicked the fine membranes that existed in actual wings. The last wing was another angle wing. It was only four inches long but it looked as dangerous as the five-foot long blade it was attached to.

Blake stared at the sword in what could only be amazement, it was a thing of raw power, and just holding it made the boy feel like a demy-god. He looked up from the blade to the sandy expanse were the one who had given it to him had once bin, but found that the elder had gone. Leaving the night silent and, a fare bit warmer. For a moment Blake was left in shock but the sound of shifting sound drew his attention back to the creature behind him.

He noticed that the creature had grown, it was now as tall as he was, its short arms now were long, the claws at there ends almost touching the sandy ground. It stared at Blake who stared back just fiercely, now as an equal- no a superior. For the briefest of moments the two faced each other down, then without warning the monster before Blake sprung at him. In that instance it was finished. Blake was shocked by how quickly his blade moved through the air to find its target. The sharp blade cut the monster in two. The legs and bottom most part of its arms went to his left, its waist and everything above it went to his right. The corpse landed with two soft thumps, each sounding at the same time. The ground was sprayed with a dark liquid that would have bin blood, if the monster had bin human. Blake stood still, he looked fist to his left, then his right, confirming the kill, and feeling good that it had bin done. Such a foul beast did not disserve existence. With a soft sigh Blake tilted his head back to take in the vibrant night sky. As he stared into the vastness of space he herd the voice of the old man echoed in his mind. "Keyblade…" the word sounded several more times, each time it was said softer until it stopped altogether.

Blake's eyes opened slowly, the darkness of his room a welcome sight after his bizarre dream. He thought for a moment that he could smell the stench of the island air on his close but he was calmed as the sweet nectar scent of Emily's hair filled his nostrils. Over come with his emotions Blake raped his arms around his lover and pulled her closer. "Keyblade…" he muttered into the back of the girls head softly, "What was that about?" slowly the lids of his eyes became to heavy for him to bare, they slid down and he gladly embraced sleep again, hoping that it would this time be dreamless.


End file.
